The Strangest Couple Hogwarts Has Ever Seen
by little-angels-razorblade
Summary: Basically, it's just a Dramione fic. Just a random moment. Please read, it actually is not horrible. Rating is to be safe.


A/N: This just sort of popped into my head. Tell me what you think! This is my first shot a Dramione. I wrote the characters how I wanted them, and if they aren't in character that well, then so be it. And, people, really, don't flame, it's just a waste of your own time. I won't pay any attention to it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the books. The plot is my idea though.

* * *

**

'The Strangest Couple Hogwarts Has Ever Seen' 

For a while the only sound in the hospital wing was the swishing of water and the occasional "Ouch".

Then the head-girl decided to break the silence.

"That was a really stupid thing to do, attacking him."

"You were there Granger, you heard what he said," the head-boy replied. "_Nobody _insults someone I care about and walks away without a scratch."

"You can care Malfoy?" She said with a fake surprise and a slight smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha." He said flatly.

"Yeah, well, guess what Malfoy?" She said once again serious. "You got hurt too." She applied more pressure to his forehead trying to stop the bleeding. Madame Pomfrey was tending to the other person involved, Ronald Weasley. "And he wouldn't have said it if he had known it was me."

"Are you 100 percent sure about that 'Mione?"

"Yes, Draco, I am," She said wiping blood from a scratch on his arm.

"Ouch, be gentle. And if you're sure then this won't happen again because now they know about us."

Flashback 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way back from Potions when they ran into Draco Malfoy and his usual group of Slytherins.

"Potty, Weasel," He said as is daring them to try something in the middle of the corridor, seeing that the two already had their wands out.

"Ferret," Ron said.

"What are _you_ doing in the _Gryffindor _corridor?"

"Where are your manners Potter?" Draco said in a mocking voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I haven't greeted the third member of your party yet. Granger." He said nodding his head in acknowledgement.

After huffing, rolling her eyes, and shifting from one foot back to another, Hermione finally replied, "Malfoy, what _are _you doing in the Gryfiindor corridor?"

"Well, I was looking for my girlfriend, but a few minutes ago it came to my attention that she's preoccupied," His eyes flickered to Ron and Harry for just a moment.

"What, is the slut off screwing someone else?" Ron said with a slight smirk. Hermione tensed slightly at his words.

"Weasley, if you say one more thing…" Draco threatened.

"What, finally find out that the whore is cheathing on you?"

That was all it took for Draco to start punching him. The two started running into the stone walls and the statues as they each tried to gain control of the fight. Finally Draco pinned Ron on the floor.

"I'm…dating…Hermione…you…sonuva," Draco said between punches and getting thrown on his back by Ron.

"You mother--," Ron got cut off by McGonagall.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled. "Fifty points from both your houses and detention! And ten points from each of you for not doing anything," She said referring to Harry, Hermione, and the other Slytherins. "Miss Granger, Mr. Potter please escort those two to the hospital wing."

_End Flashback_

"Under unfortunate circumstances. Madame Pomfrey, he's done."

Madame Pomfrey walked over to check on Draco one last time.

"Thank you for your help Miss Granger."

"You welcome. Bye Ron!" She called as she walked out the door with Draco.

He just had time to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before she took off up the stairs going to the Great Hall for lunch. He on the other hand was walking back towards the Heads' dorm.

"We get lunch delivered," he called to her.

"Don't care!" She said not bothering to turn around.

"Love you, Granger!"

"You too, Malfoy," She replied her annoyance clear in her tone.

Draco gave a soft chuckle as he walked down the opposite flight of stairs. He had to admit, they were one _strange_ pair.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked it and please review! 


End file.
